Tan solo un minuto
by Juliette Baudelaire
Summary: Historia creada para el reto del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja. Advertencias Universo Alterno y cambio de personalidades. Ademas de que hay mucha miel...jejeje sin mas a leer!


Muajajajajajajajajaja Plan malévolo en camino para una de las escritoras más lentas del mundo.

Ni hao mes petits amis he venido hoy aquí a presentarles mi primer fan fic de NaruHina, pero como es para el Concurso AU Road to Ninja del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja" será un MenmaHinata en esta ocasión…jejeje. Espero lo disfruten y no me lancen tomatazos je…

FanFic inspirado en la canción de las mantecadas jajajaja ^o^…Me encanta como se oye eso jajajaja. Si gustan pueden buscar la canción, que se llama Tan solo un minuto de Rio Roma.

Naruto es** PROPIEDAD **de** MASASHI KISHIMOTO **yosolo lo utilizo para desahogarme** ¡SUGOI! \_^O^_/**

**T**an solo un minuto

**S**e encontraba solo, solo en esa oscura celda en la que habían decidido encerrarlo. Solo con su odio y con su oscuridad. Aquella oscuridad que empezó a invadirlo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que el mundo era un asco. Esa misma oscuridad que lo hiso convirtiese en un renegado y abandonar su aldea por su propio pie. Que lo impulso a unirse a Madara y a planear el genjutsu infinito. Y el odio a los humanos y a sus patéticas vidas, sentía la necesidad de destruirlos, de acabarlos de deshacerse de ellos. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y todo hubiera salido bien si ese estúpido de Naruto Uzumaki no hubiera interferido con sus planes de destruir Konoha. Si tan solo ese muchacho no hubiera venido de un universo alterno o de donde sea que hubiese venido, él, Menma Namikaze se habría desecho de todos esos inútiles aldeanos.

Se sentía furioso, frustrado y confundido, como ese inútil, pudo derrotarlo tan fácilmente, simplemente no se lo explicaba. Siendo él, el ninja más poderoso de todo el mundo, teniendo bajo su control al demonio de las nueve colas, él, que había logrado dominar cuanta técnica le pusieran enfrente y aniquilar cuanto rival apareciera. Simplemente no se lo explicaba.

Aunque puede ser que el sufrimiento por el que paso ese tal Naruto lo convirtió en un rival más fuerte. Según podía recordar sus padres le hablaron de él antes que lo encerraran, con la intención de que recapacitara y volviera a ser el de antes. Pero eso simplemente no iba a funcionar. Puede ser que ese Naruto haya sufrido mucho, pero Menma tenía odio en su alma, y él sabía que esa era la mejor arma con la que podía contar, porque con ella podía eliminar todo sentimiento de compasión y bondad que lo invadiera. Simplemente él ya no tenía sentimientos…

Aun que en momentos como este, cuando se encontraba solo recordaba, recordaba los años felices, a su familia, a sus amigos, la recordaba a ella. A esa pelinegra con ojos de luna que lo conquisto.

_**F**_lash _**B**_ack

Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules como el cielo de aproximadamente 8 años, se encontraba jugando cerca de la academia ninja, cuando de repente escucho un ruido. Era el llanto de una niña, se oía levemente, pero no podía equivocarse, ¿Quién podría estar llorando?

El pequeño se acerco a la parte trasera de la academia, que era donde provenía el llanto. Al asomar su cabeza pudo notar como un grupo de vándalos molestaban a una pequeña niña. No distinguía quien era la niña, pero podía deducir que era más joven que los brabucones.

El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco rápidamente y con un empujón tiro a los abusivos lejos de la niña. Menma los observo detenidamente, eran más grandes que él, pero no más fuertes. Solo le basto empujarlos para calcular su fuerza y él los superaba por mucho.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres?- pregunto desafiante uno de ellos.

- Acaso crees que te permitiremos humillarnos de esta manera enano-menciono el más grande de los muchachos.

Menma solo alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado, eso enfureció más a los brabucones. Ellos ni tarde ni perezosos se arrojaron al rubiales, pero lo que no se esperaban era que en un parpadeo él ya estaría detrás de ellos.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo uno de ellos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido,

- No me subestimen, no porque sea más pequeño quiere decir que soy más débil que ustedes - y sin más haciendo uso de sus dotes ninja creó una de sus técnicas favoritas enseñada por su padre -Ahora bien, si no quieren salir lastimados por mi Rassengan…será mejor que corran –

Y con los ojos como platos y las piernas de gelatina, los brabucones salieron huyendo sin dejar rastro, más que sus gritos que decían algo así – HAAAAA EL HEREDERO DE LA HABANERA Y EL RAYO… LA FURIA NARANJA!- así es como conocían a Menma Namikaze, como el heredero de la Habanera Sangrienta su madre y el Rayo Amarillo que era su padre, dando como resultado la Furia Naranja, pero sus padres preferían llamarlo solo…Irresistiblemente Naranja. Era bastante vergonzoso, por eso lo cambio a Furia Naranja, sonaba más cool.

Después de apartar la vista de la dirección que tomaron los niños, dirigió su mirada a la niña que molestaban. Ella aun se encontraba en el suelo, con un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y un fuerte sonrojo que cubría toda su cara haciéndola parecer un foco con ojos. Y hablando de ojos, ella tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, tan bonitos que parecían pequeñas lunas. Se veía bastante linda, Menma no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, de verdad que la niña era bonita.

Se acerco a la pequeña y le tendió su mano -Menma Namikaze- dijo sin más, evitando mirarla.

Ella no cabìa en su asombro, la Furia Naranja la rescato de esos brabucones, no podía creerlo, él, Menma Namikaze, el chico mas guay de la academia y al mismo tiempo el más temido, simplemente esto tenía que ser un sueño…

Ella podría haberse pasado toda la vida pensando en lo sucedido, si no hubiera sido porque Menma la tomo de la mano y la galo acercándola a su rosto. Demasiado cerca para la pequeña, que siendo tan tímida como era podría desmallarse en cualquier instante.

-Ya te he dicho mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto el Namikaze.

-Etto…me llamo Hinata…Hinata Hyuga- respondió tímida la ojiluna.

Menma sonrió, sabía que le era familiar la niña, ella era hija de uno de los amigos de sus padres, además de que era una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Y dime Hinata, porque no te defendiste de esos tontos, estoy seguro que tú hubieras podido con ellos, conozco las técnicas de tu clan y estoy seguro que esos patanes no eran rivales para ti – hablándole con seriedad el rubio.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, él había notado que ella tenía las habilidades para defenderse pero el hecho de porque no se defendió ni siquiera ella lo sabia -No lo sé- fue lo único que respondió.

-Bueno Hinata, tienes que desacerté de esa timidez, que no te llevara a ningún lado, tienes que ser fuerte si quieres que los demás te respeten- le dijo el pequeño mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Es que…yo…- la pequeña Hyuga comenzaba aponerse más nerviosa – es que… yo no soy tan fuerte y… valiente como tu Menma-kun… yo no tengo la voluntad que tú tienes- dijo apenada.

-No digas eso Hinata, yo no fui siempre lo que soy ahora. He tenido que entrenar duro y esforzarme cada día para ser lo que soy hoy, y sé que es un camino duro, pero te aseguro que las recompensas son muchas- le decía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Las sorpresas no se terminaban, Menma Namikaze no siempre fue lo que es ahora…imposible. O tal vez no, él contaba con su familia, y con sus amigos, aunque pocos pero tenia amigos. Sin en cabio ella, ella estaba sola, o eso creía.

-Pero Menma-kun tu siempre has tenido a alguien a tu lado, pero yo…yo estoy sola- agacho su mirada y las lagrimas asechaban sus ojos.

Menma se sorprendió por la respuesta, ¿Ella estaba sola?...bueno puede que su timidez y su poca confianza la hicieran alejarse del mundo, pero eso iba a cambiar.

-Yo estaré siempre contigo- dijo fuertemente el oji-cielo –yo estaré contigo, te apoyare en cada paso que des y nunca permitiré que te rindas…porque el rendirse no es una opción y ese es mi camino ninja- Dijo orgulloso y altivo.

Con ojos grandes y un sonrojo inmenso la oji-perla no cavia en su asombro –¿De verdad?...¿Tú harías eso por mi Menma-kun?-

-¡CLARO! Es una promesa- le sonrió y le tendió su dedo meñique

-¡GRACIAS!- lo abrazo fuertemente provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella sobre él y con los rostros muy cerca. Ella no pudo vitarlo y lo beso…lo beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos, pero inevitablemente una sonrisa surco sus rostros.

Después de eso se levantaron rápidamente y unieron sus dedos meñiques jurando estar siempre juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sabes una cosa Hinata-chan- dijo alegre el rubio.

-¿Qué Menma-kun?-

-Me gustan las personas como tu- soltó sin más el niño con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol.

La Hyuga sonrojada respondió – tú también me gustas Menma-kun- y de igual manera ella sonrió.

En ese momento en el que los ojos azules y luna se cruzaron, ambos se dieron cuenta que eran la otra mitad del otro, y por un breve instante el mundo dejo de existir, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para que ambos se amaran y se dieran cuenta que era para siempre.

_**E**_nd _**F**_lash _**B**_ack

Una sonrisa surco su rostro tras ese breve recuerdo. Hinata Hyuga, la única que logro llegar a su corazón, la única que lo conquisto y la única por la que probablemente cambiaria su manera de pensar. Pero ahora, estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver nunca, que mientras él no desistiera de sus planes de destruir la aldea y el mundo, no lo dejarían salir. Además de que Hinata seguramente lo odia por intentar destruir la aldea con ella dentro y que muy pronto se olvidaría de él. La sola idea la hacía sentirse aterrado, pero no había remedio. Mientras el no cambie de opinión no podría verla, y si no la ve, ella lo olvidara y si ella lo olvida, simplemente ya no tiene ninguna razón para cambiar de opinión. A fin de cuentas todo era un círculo vicioso.

-Hinata-no pudo evitarlo y soltó su nombre en un suspiro.

-¿Qué?-

Abrió grandes los ojos, no se esperaba una respuesta. Busco con su mirada de donde provenía la vos, no podía ser posible, no se suponía que estaba solo en esa celda.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es acaso que ya no reconoces mi vos? - sonaba bastante seria - Vaya que los golpes que te dieron allá afuera si te sacudieron la cabeza jajaja -

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Quién se supone que eres y porque tendría que reconocerte?- quien se creía esa persona para hablarle de esa manera.

-Bueno lo creí obvio cuando mencionaste mi nombre con aire de anhelo-

No podía ser cierto, ¿Era ella? Acaso Hinata Hyuga estaba en la misma celda que él. Pero cuando y porque –¿Hinata?-

-jajaja ¡Sorpresa! – Ella salió de su escondite en la oscuridad de las sombras y reveló su identidad. No cavia duda era ella, esa cabellera negra y larga y esos ojos que parecían lunas eran inconfundible par él.

-Hinata, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo rayos entraste?-

-Bueno fue bastante sencillo, con la mierda de seguridad que tiene aquí, además de que hice uso de mis encantos femeninos para deshacerme de ellos, jajaja- soltó con simpleza la oji-luna.

-Hmp- bufo el Namikaze, no le gustaba nada que otros hombres vieran a SU Hinata…pero en qué demonios pensaba, ella no era SU Hinata, ella ya no era nada suyo…- y para que has venido, no crees que es peligroso estar cerca del ninja más malvado de la aldea-

-Lo dudo…tú nunca me harías daño- dijo eso con tanta seguridad que logro perturbar a su interlocutor, pero eso Menma no lo iba a demostrar.

-Y dime porque crees eso- habló serio e impasible.

Ella que había permanecido lejos de él hasta el momento, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara, y colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del pelinegro le dijo. –Pues simple…porque ME AMAS-

Touché, eso había dado en el clavo. No pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo levemente, tubo que voltear su rostro hacia otra dirección para que ella no lo notara. Y sin explicación alguna comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Bueno de hecho si había una explicación, ella, solo ella podía ponerlo de esa manera.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo nunca te he dado a entender eso- no podía mostrarse débil ante ella, no podía ceder.

-Solo lo sé, y aunque no fuera así… Yo te amare a pesar de todo, porque me basto tan solo un minuto para darme cuenta que te quiero y que no soy nada sin ti- y sin más lo beso, pero no fue un beso inocente como cuando eran niños, no este fue un beso real. Un beso en los labios cargado de amor.

Menma sorprendido y sin caber en su asombro no pudo evitar corresponder. La tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de él.

Era inevitable estar a su lado lo hacía sentir diferente. Y era cierto, él también se avía dado cuanta en un minuto que la amaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de amarla a pesar de que no la tuviera cerca. Era inevitable él tampoco era nada sin ella.

-Te amo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata ya no puedo ocultarlo y no puedo evitarlo te amo y por ti y solo por ti seré capaz de cambiar-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y con lágrimas amenazando salir por sus ojos dijo – Siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, y solo basta nuestro amor para ser felices. Y nunca, nunca te voy a dejar, porque te amo- y lo beso una vez más y el gustoso correspondió.

Y tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta cuanto se amaban. Y nada ni nadie los iba a separar, porque Menma y Hinata estaban destinados a estar juntos en este y en otros universos.

C'est fini! Lo logre a ras de tiempo pero lo logre. Cumplí con el reto del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja….Woooooooooo ^o^ je suis très très heureux.

Espero les haya gustado y sino pues llorare TToTT…Nel si no les gusto pues duganme, las criticas me sirven para mejorar.

Voten por mi S'il vous plaît…Onegai…Por favor…en que otro idioma se los pido? Jejeje

Vale, vale espero leernos pronto ^o^/

Atte. Juliette Baudelaire


End file.
